This invention relates to floating structures, such as pontoons, that are attached, preferably, in an end-to-end fashion to form a continuous array that may be towed, for example, by a barge, tug or similar device. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to an apparatus for drawing together, aligning and locking together two or more pontoons, while on the undulating sea, to form a continuous array that may be towed by a barge.
The connecting and locking together of pontoons presents a difficult, dangerous and labor intensive task. Pontoons are usually partially connected on land or on the deck of an amphibious support ship and thereafter the completed assembly is placed on the sea surface by means, such as a crane. Alternatively, pontoons may be assembled or joined within the calm of a sheltered inlet or lee, when available, and then towed to a desired location.
These approaches, however, include serious limitations. When pontoons are assembled on the deck of a ship, significant deck space, crane support and manpower must be available. Deck crews are exposed to hanging cables and swinging pontoons weighing tens of tons, while they manually guide the pontoons together and activate the connectors that secure the pontoons to one another. These conditions can result in serious injury or death.
Alternatively, pontoons may be assembled on the calm sea surface or in the confines of a calm sheltered area when the seas are weltering. Many times, however, a calm area is not available. Furthermore, the assembling of pontoons in weltering seas, places the assemblers amid tensioned and traveling cables and bobbing and banging pontoons creating a potentially lethal situation as connectors are manually activated therebetween. The danger is so acute, that pontoons are not assembled on the sea surface unless the sea is calm.
Thus, there is a need for a pontoon locking system that may be used in weltering seas, that minimizes the risk of injury to assemblers and that facilitates the drawing together, aligning and locking together of two or more pontoons.